Service providers, such as providers of wireless telecommunications networks, may provide parameters to user devices. These parameters may dictate some aspects of the operation of the user devices, with respect to communications via a particular wireless telecommunications network. Some example parameters may include parameters relating to fallback timers, retry limits, timeout timers, and/or other parameters.